Aion
}} Terra Caelus, Pontos, Hyperion, Ocean, Apollo, Vulcan, Mars, Perseus and Hercules Minerva, Diana, Tethys, Themis and Ops |status = Immortal; currently unified with Zagreus |eye = Red Purple-Blue Any color |hair = Dark Blue Red Any color |height = 6'0" Any height |affiliation = Himself |weapons = Aionia Chorou |species = God |home = Olympus Trapped within Holy Sword Aionia Chorou |Greek/Roman form = Zagreus |appearances = Percy Jackson and the Olympians series Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |image = File:Hades_del_siglo_XVI.jpg |caption = Iulius, Aion's final Vessel}} Aion was the Roman God of Boundless Time, a God of Time and Space that was antagonistic to Athena during the late mythical ages, Aion is said to be the main force that later inspired the Roman occupation of Greece and the defamation of Minerva. Ironically, Aion is a completely separated aspect from Zagreus born when Zagreus was traumatically killed in his first life, Aion came to be as a Deity that could not shape-shift into a safe Human form to interact with humanity and therefore had to possess children of Zeus/Jupiter to interact with the world. The pacification of Minerva, and unification of the two aspects of the Olympian Gods, led to his destiny and unity with his Greek aspect. Biography Creation Aion was created shortly following Zagreus's death at the hands of the Titans during their first life, while Zagreus had to be reformed into an actual mortal body by becoming the child of Hades and Persephone, Aion became a separate entity and while he retained a majority of Zagreus's divine power he was incapable of having an harmless and physical human form. Alternately, Aion found a way to possess the bodies of children of Zeus/Jupiter especially those hardened by becoming Heroes, which brought Aion into confrontation with the Greek Patron of Heroes: Athena. Holy Wars Aion fought many Holy Wars against Athena, who rallied Demigods and other Heroes to her side countless times, each time Aion would attack Athena wearing another child of his father as a body. By the final Holy War, a young Child of Jupiter loved by Zagreus became the victim of Aion's possession and Zagreus was convinced to get involved, Zagreus slew the man he loved and took the Scythe of Aionia Chorou which he shape-shifted into a Sword before sealing Aion's spirit within it. Heroes of Olympus Final Awakening Aion was finally freed from his prison and forced to unify with Zagreus following the initiation of the Final Awakening, his alternate self then awakened as the Protogenos of Eternity destined to overthrow Zeus, and reign from the Heavens. Personality and traits Aion was baseline described as a "lot more like Zeus and Kronos, than Zagreus", Aion has little to no respect for Humanity and cares more about the destruction of all Demigods because of their capacity to "make miracles occur" and is a power that should belong only to the Gods, he thinks that all mortals should pay the price for this blasphemy and not just Demigods. As Zagreus is in a hateful rivalry with Aphrodite, Aion is in a fiercely hateful rivalry with Athena, who is the Greek Patron of Heroes. Aion has no respect for family; ever since he discovered that he could possess the bodies of children of the Big Three, especially children of Zeus/Jupiter and preferably those who have become hardened warrior or heroes in their own rights, he has cruelly taken control of their bodies against their will and led these siblings to their demise without even batting an eyelid. Physical Appearance True form Aion is a tall man with a clear skin tone, long hair blue, intense crimson eyes, with arms clad in protective gold gauntlets. He is inclined to golden tones, as in the case of his golden shoulder Spaulders. He wears a long white robe with a black stripe in the middle and at the bottom of the robe near his ankles, amidst the protective covering his shoulders and chest, is an ornament seemingly made of red glass or crystal. As with his arms and chest, his boots are of a golden material. His attire is often covered with with a huge red cloak. Vessels Aion's Vessels usually start off with the normal hair and eye tone compared to that child of Jupiter/Zeus, but gradually Aion's power corrupts them, causing their eyes to turn to a purple-blue color and hair to become a crimson red tone. Aion's Vessels are seen wearing a black robe, with black shoulder Spaulders, that have a black cape each hanging from underneath them. Equipment Aionia Chorou Aionia Chorou is the weapon formed with the power to inflict control over Time-Space, Aion's armor and Scythe were formed from from the weapon, it later reverted to its true form - a Sword - when Zagreus used it to seal Aion within it. The True form of Aionia Chorou is actually a Sword, it was the only physical form that Aion could safely maintain and he shape-shifts it into the form of a Scythe and Armour which he in his Divine Form and his Vessels wear, it was revealed that Aion shaped this weapon and armor form on the Legendary Symbol of Power and Leadership Aionia Schizon and the Armor of the Protogenos Chronos who ruled as King before Ouranos. Powers and Abilities Although he is not the personified form of the Protogenos of Eternity, as the Roman God of the same field of expertise, he has many powers over Time and Space. These powers include: *'Godly Abilities' - Aion has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. *'Chronokinesis' - Aion can control the flow of Time-Space, he can slow the flow of time around his enemies to almost an halt. **'Chronolock' - Aion is able to cause Chronolock on his Vessels, allowing them to be unchanged by the flow of time, although they can be killed in battle. *'Reality Warping' - Aion can warp time and space, he can form a field of his energy and morph the battlefield, the energy this field generates can use random effects: e.g. mental despair or internal wounds or diseases. *'Energy Blasts' - Aion can generate blasts of pure energy in the color of his divine energy form, which can blast away the most greatest of defenses. Trivia *'Aion' is actually a Greek word/name, that means "time, eternity; age". *'Aion' is a Hellenistic deity associated with time, the orb or circle encompassing the universe, and the zodiac. The "time" represented by Aion is unbounded, in contrast to Chronos as empirical time divided into past, present, and future. *'Aion' is with mystery religions concerned with the afterlife, such as the mysteries of Cybele, Dionysus, Orpheus, and Mithras. He is therefore connected to Zagreus. *'Aion' is actually Greek in origin, however he is only recognized by the Roman and Roman African nation, he also has alternate Roman names too. In Latin the concept of the deity may appear as Aevum or Saeculum. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP